Lost Gold In The Deep
Lost Gold In The Deep is 81st episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style and the 1st episode of Season 4. This episode introduced Bobbi Jo, a teenager with a knack for helping her friends. In this episode, Sniffles and Russell hunt for treasure in a sunken ship. Cast Starring: * Sniffles * Russell * Bobbi Jo (debut) * JD Winkerman * Todd * Sheega Featuring: * Flaky * Grin * Giggles * Petunia * Gaston The Skunk Appearances: * Generic Tree Friends Plot At Sniffles' beach house lab in Kona, Sniffles and Russell are reading a book about shipwrecks. JD Winkerman, Todd, Bobbi Jo and Sheega walk into the lab to see Sniffles. Russell shows the group a picture of a shipwreck that is located in Paia. The Winkster notices some treasure hidden in the wreck. Sniffles informs the group that he and Russell are going treasure hunting there. The group decides to join Russell and Sniffles on their adventure. A few miles away, Grin is fishing on the dock. He reels his rod but it catches a Generic Tree Friend in the heart. Grin pulls his rod killing the Generic Tree Friend. He notices and aims toward the water. A few seconds later he catches a fish. JD Winkerman comes by the dock and asks Grin if he can join him on Sniffles' newest treasure hunt. Grin agrees. The next week, Sniffles boards Russell's ship with The Winkster, Todd, Grin, Sheega, Bobbi Jo, Giggles, Flaky, Petunia, and Gaston The Skunk. Sniffles gets out his computer to help lead them to the shipwreck in Paia. The group makes it to the shipwreck and The Winkster drops the anchor into the water. Russell and Sniffles put on scuba diving gear. Bobbi Jo will provide oxygen for them in case. The red tube is Russell's and the yellow one is Sniffles. Russell and Sniffles dive into the water. The Winkster gets out an underwater camera to follow Russell and Sniffles on their progress. Russell and Sniffles explore the shipwreck and go all over. Suddenly Russell's oxygen is low. Russell pulls his tube ringing the bell. Bobbi Jo gives Russell the oxygen refilling his gauge. Sniffles' oxygen is almost out. He pulls his tube and Bobbi Jo refills Sniffles' oxygen gauge. JD Winkerman's underwater camera follows the two as they go deeper into the shipwreck. Sniffles sees a big treasure chest. Sniffles and Russell grab it. Russell and Sniffles pull their oxygen tubes to inform Bobbi Jo to bring them up. Bobbi Jo brings up Sniffles and Russell back onto Russell's ship. They open the chest and see rare gold coins and artifacts. The group takes the items for themselves, ending the episode. Moral: "Gold is never too far away!" Deaths * A Generic Tree Friend dies when Grin pulls out his heart with his fishing rod. Injuries None Destruction None Trivia * Russell's scuba gear is the same one from the HTF TV canon episode Sea What I Found. * One Generic Tree Friend dies in this episode. Category:Episodes With Only One Death Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes